How To Get A Girl To Love You
by jyvonne13
Summary: Timmy is trying to get Trixie to go on a date with him and is failing miserably. So he enlists Cosmo's help. After all, he's been married to Wanda for 10,000 years, if anyone should know how to get a girlfriend it should be him, right? Will Cosmo's advice work? Or is Timmy really meant to be with someone else?
1. What's Your Secret?

What's Your Secret?

Cosmo and Wanda were disguised as squirrels on the playground at Timmy's school one afternoon. They followed him across the lawn to where Trixie Tang was hanging out with her popular friends.

"I'm gonna do it you guys," Timmy said excitedly. "Today will be the day I finally make Trixie my girlfriend."

"Good luck Timmy," Wanda said encouragingly.

"You're gonna need it," Cosmo said.

Wanda elbowed him.

He shrugged. "What? He does!"

The two fairies climbed up the nearest tree to watch the scene play out from the bottom branch. Timmy walked over to the group of popular kids sitting on the merry go round looking uninterested in playing like the other fifth graders.

"I think he has a chance this time," Wanda said optimistically.

"Hi Trixie!" Timmy said confidently.

Trixie however, didn't look up from her phone. "Um...who are you?"

"I stand corrected," Wanda said.

"Timmy," he said. Her expression didn't change. "Timmy Turner? I sit next to you in class?"

The other kids snorted.

"I think this is going really well," Cosmo said.

"You're kidding," Wanda replied.

"So do you want to go out with me?" Timmy asked.

Now Trixie's friends were really laughing. Even Trixie snickered. "I don't think so." She stood up. "Come on guys, let's go post Instagram pictures over there, the lighting is better."

"Yeah, the light is being blocked by losers here!" Veronica said. They all followed Trixie across the playground.

The next thing he knew Tootie appeared next to him. "Hi Timmy!"

He winced at her annoying voice. "What do you want?"

"Do you wanna swing with me?"

"No, leave me alone!" He walked off leaving her standing there with tears welling up in her eyes.

Wanda and Cosmo appeared next to Timmy.

"I don't get it!" Timmy said frustratedly. "Why won't Trixie go out with me?!"

"Because you're not tall, handsome, or popular?" Cosmo suggested.

"Maybe it's just not meant to be Timmy," Wanda said.

"It has to be! She's the best girl in the whole school."

The bell rang for the end of recess.

"I guess you'll have to try next time Timmy."

Later that day Timmy was sitting at his desk in his room and Wanda was helping him with his homework.

"Ugh, this is too long!" Timmy complained.

"You just have to write five more sentences," Wanda said.

"How about we take a break?"

"If you finish this now you can play games for the rest of the day," she encouraged.

He sighed. It was more fun studying with Cosmo. Usually the two of them got distracted within two minutes and started playing video games or something. With Wanda, he actually had to finish his homework. "Fine." He continued to write and Wanda helped him come up with ideas. "Done! Finally!" He shoved his notebook away and stood up wondering what to do next. "Hey, where's Cosmo?"

Suddenly he appeared behind Wanda but before Timmy could say anything Cosmo motioned for him to be quiet.

"I'm not sure," Wanda replied. "Let's go find him…"

Suddenly Cosmo grabbed her from behind.

"Ah!"

She turned to face him and before she could say anything he took her face in his hands and kissed her lovingly. A wide smile appeared on her face. "You crazy fairy!"

He twirled her around the room. "And you're beautiful."

She giggled as they danced around to a nonexistent song. After a few minutes, he held her close to him and kissed her again. "I love you snookie."

A blush spread across her cheeks and she placed another kiss on his lips. "I love you too honey."

Timmy watched them in awe. Cosmo was clumsy with pretty much everything but when it came to loving Wanda he was smooth and always knew what he was doing. His godparents had been together for almost 10,000 years and Wanda still blushed and giggled like a teenager around him. Yet Timmy couldn't even get Trixie to look in his direction with anything but disgust.

"I'm gonna go get something, I'll be back in a minute," Wanda said. She gave Cosmo one more kiss then disappeared into the fishbowl.

Cosmo was left in a daze as the smell of her flowery perfume lingered and the warmth on his lips tingled. How did he ever get to be so lucky?

"How do you do it?!" Timmy exclaimed.

"How do I do what?" Cosmo asked confused.

"How do you get Wanda to love you?!"

Cosmo shrugged. He'd never given much thought to making Wanda love him all these years. It just kinda happened and he went along with it. "I don't know, it just...happens."

"There's got to be something! What's your secret? You make Wanda love you everyday and I can't even get Trixie's attention! You're like a master at this or something…!"

"Wait a second, I wouldn't say I'm a master at all," Cosmo said. "I'm just lucky that Wanda loves me."

"Oh sure," Timmy said rolling his eyes. Cosmo was just being modest.

"No really. Wanda is the only girl that ever gave me the time of day. I never had a girlfriend or anything before I met her, I couldn't even talk to girls. They all made fun of me and thought I was a loser. And even when Wanda and I started going together I didn't know what I was doing. I was just kinda being myself and hoping I didn't scare her away somehow."

Timmy was surprised. "So...there's hope for me?"

Cosmo smirked. "If there's hope for me there's hope for _anyone_."

"But I mean like...you must be doing something right if she's loved you this long. Maybe you didn't know what you were doing back then but you have to now. Can you help me?"

Cosmo was almost thrilled. He never thought anyone would be asking _him_ of all people for dating advice. This could be fun. "We'll start tomorrow Timmy."


	2. Step 1: Get Her Flowers

Step 1: Get Her Flowers

Early the next morning before the school bus came, Cosmo and Timmy were in the Dinklebergs' garden.

"Alright Timmy," Cosmo said. "Step one for getting a girl to love you is get her flowers. _Every_ girl loves flowers. They make the perfect gift for every occasion...especially when they're mad at you."

"What kind of flowers should I get Trixie?" Timmy asked looking around. The Dinklebergs had the best flowers in the neighborhood and there were so many of them. He didn't know where to begin.

"Wanda's favorites are pink roses," Cosmo said as he picked a few.

"Hmm, I think Trixie would like daisies." Timmy started to pick some flowers as well.

"Wanda's coming," Cosmo said after hearing Wanda's voice in his head.

"If I make Trixie fall in love with me, will I have a telepathy link with her too?" Timmy asked.

"Hmm...I don't think it works the same with humans," Cosmo said. "Watch and learn."

Wanda appeared in front of them. "What are you two doing? The bus will be here any minute."

Cosmo handed her the bouquet of roses. "For you sweet heart."

Wanda gasped. "Oh my god, Cosmo, they're beautiful!" she exclaimed. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. "You're so thoughtful honey. I love you so much!"

"I love you too baby," he said giving her a big hug. He made eye contact with Timmy behind her and winked.

Timmy gave him a thumbs up. He was really excited to give Trixie the flowers after seeing Wanda's reaction. If Trixie reacted like that, he'd be set for life.

They got on the bus and once he arrived at school Timmy searched for Trixie. Sure enough he found her with her blonde friend Veronica.

"You've got this Timmy," Cosmo said encouragingly.

Timmy took a deep breath and walked over to Trixie. "Hi Trixie."

She looked down her nose at him. "Hi...Tommy?"

"Timmy," he replied. He handed her the flowers. "I picked you some flowers."

To his surprise she started sneezing. "I'm allergic to daisies!"

"You idiot!" Veronica said to him. She led Trixie inside as she sneezed uncontrollably. "Come on Trixie, the nurse will have something for that."

Timmy stood there dumbstruck. He wished he had known she was allergic to daisies. Now what was he supposed to do?

Tootie came over to him. "Hi Timmy!" She exclaimed. "Ooh, those are pretty!"

He shoved them at her. "You can have them then," he grumbled before walking off.


	3. Step 2: Buy Her Gifts

Step 2: Buy Her Gifts

After school that afternoon they appeared in Fairy World.

"Have fun," Wanda said to them. She gave Cosmo a quick kiss. "Love you."

"I love you too baby. Tell Sparkle I said hi."

Wanda disappeared to go have coffee with her friend leaving Cosmo and Timmy to go off.

"Okay, so flowers were a bad idea," Cosmo said as they went down the sidewalk. "So we'll try another gift. Bonus points for getting her a gift that's not from earth."

"Cool, so where are we gonna go?"

"First things first Timmy." Cosmo stopped in front of Fairy Fro-Yo. "First we get a snack."

They went inside and bought frozen yogurt. It was amazing! Fairy World food was _so_ much better than Earth food.

Then they went into a store that reminded Timmy of Macy's.

"I always get Wanda gifts from here," Cosmo said as they walked down the aisles.

"It's so girly in here," Timmy said looking back and forth at the rows of clothes and jewelry and perfumes. He picked up one of the perfumes. "Trixie might like this." He looked at the price. "I don't have enough money for these things though."

"I'll buy it for you. Pick out whatever you want." He noticed the price of the necklaces he was standing in front of and nearly had a stroke. "Okay, let's shop over in this section," he said leading him over to the section where the prices didn't make his wallet hurt.

The girl behind the counter came over to them. "Looking for gifts for some special ladies?" she asked.

"She's _very_ special," Cosmo said.

"Can I recommend our amethysia collection?"

Timmy raised his eyebrows. "Don't you mean amethyst?"

"Nope, amerhysias are jewels that aren't found on Earth," she replied.

"Cool!" Timmy said. Trixie would have to like a gift like this.

Cosmo picked out a necklace for Wanda and Timmy picked out a bracelet.

"Trixie has to go out with me after this," Timmy said.

"She will, what girl wouldn't be excited about jewels from Fairy World?"

They went to the cafe where Wanda was. They found her sitting at a table outside with her friend Sparkle, a really pretty fairy with long, ice blue hair.

"Hey guys," Wanda said. "Did you have fun?"

"We sure did, we got the new Vortex Berry fro-yo," Timmy said.

"It was _awesome_ ," Cosmo said. He took Wanda's hand. "I got you something too baby."

"Oh yeah? What?" she asked curiously.

He took out the box with the necklace in it and put the sparkling red amethysia necklace on her.

"Cosmo, this is so beautiful!" she exclaimed. "And you remembered I love red amethysia!" She kissed him over and over. "I love you honey!"

He kissed her back. "I love you too baby."

Sparkle sighed. "One day I'm gonna find a man like Cosmo."

The next day at school Timmy was determined to make this special. He knew for sure tha Trixie would love his gift as much as Wanda did. His godmother loved it so much she hadn't taken it off since. He wanted to make Trixie that happy.

He decided to add an extra surprise by slipping it into her desk with a note from him telling her how beautiful he thought she was. There was no way this could go wrong.

The entire class he watched her waiting for her reaction but nothing happened. He started to get frustrated.

"I don't get it," he said at the end of the day to Cosmo and Wanda who were disguised as his notebooks. "Why didn't she say anything?!"

"Maybe you should go ask her about it?" Wanda suggested.

Timmy found Trixie at her locker and noticed she wasn't wearing it. "Hey Trixie."

"What do you want?" Trixie said starting to get annoyed with him constantly approaching her.

"Did you get anything in your desk today?"

"No?"

He was shocked. "What do you mean no?"

"There was nothing in my desk," she said. "I don't know what you're talking about." She walked off.

Timmy started to panic. "I must have put it in the wrong desk!" He ran back to the classroom and looked through each desk but couldn't find it. "Great, she never got it. Now what do I do?"

"I guess it's on the phase three," Cosmo said.


	4. Step 3: Dance To Her Favorite Songs

Step 3: Dance to Her Favorite Songs

"Why is it so easy when you do it?" Timmy asked Cosmo after school that day.

"Because you're just really unlucky?" Cosmo suggested.

Timmy glared at him.

"Alright, new plan," Cosmo said. "There's more to love than gifts. If she's anything like Wanda, she loves to dance."

"But I can't dance."

"You think I knew how to dance when Wanda and I first started going together? When our senior prom came around I was _terrified_ because I'd never danced with a girl before. But then when you actually do it, it comes easily."

"Okay, so what do you do?"

"First, turn on some romantic music." Cosmo waved his wand and romantic music started to play. "This is Wanda's favorite song. Get Trixie to dance with you to this and she'll think you're a real Casanova."

Wanda appeared out of the fishbowl. "Cosmo, what did I tell you about leaving your socks all over the bedroom floor…?"

He cut her off by grabbing her hand and pulling her into a dance. One perfect way to distract Wanda from being mad at him was to get her to dance with him.

Timmy watched as they danced around him room and tried to take mental notes on the way Cosmo moved. Not only that, but Wanda was smiling and giggling happily. She held him close and her rosy pink eyes looked into his.

If they could do it, how hard could it really be?

The next day at lunch, Timmy had a plan that couldn't fail. He made sure Trixie was there and sure enough she was sitting with her popular friends. "Ready guys?" he said to Cosmo and Wanda who were sitting on his lunch tray as a fork and spoon.

"Ready Timmy!"

They waved their Wanda and a disco ball and lights appeared and music began to play. All of the students immediately became excited and started dancing.

Timmy went over to Trixie to dance with her. "Hey Trixie," he said with a wink.

"Wanna dance?"

"Well…"

All of a sudden Chester came spinning by and accidentally knocked him to the side. He was then shoved into Tootie.

"Timmy, you wanna dance with _me_?" She said amazed.

"No, Tootie…!"

"Come on!" She started to twirl him around. The whole time he was looking around for Trixie and he spotted her dancing with a popular boy! This wasn't happening!

All of a sudden Principal Waxleplax came in and wasn't happy. "What is going on in here?!"

And just like that, the party was over. Timmy sat at a table with his lunch disappointed that yet another plan had failed.


	5. Step 4: Write Love Poetry

Step 4: Write Love Poetry

"Alright, so flowers and gifts and dancing were a fail," Cosmo said that evening as he and Timmy sat in front of the TV playing the not study game.

"What next?"

"Poetry."

"Poetry?"

"Women love romantic poetry." He waved his wand and a thick pink folder appeared in his hand. "These are poems I've written for Wanda over the years. She keeps all of them in here."

Timmy opened the folder and looked through a few of them. "'My love for you burns like a thousand suns'? 'Your love is like pepperoni pizza on a Saturday afternoon'? These don't make any sense!"

"Wanda likes them though," Cosmo replied. "It doesn't matter if they make sense, it the thought that they like the most. Here's one I've been working on all week. It's called '9,895 years'." A piece of paper appeared in his hand.

"Wanda, for 9,895 years,

I've loved you with every inch of my heart.

On day one I was amazed.

On day two I swore I was dreaming.

Ever since I made you mine,

Every minute every day, every year

I love you more.

My heart is yours."

"That was actually kinda nice," Timmy said.

Wanda had heard the whole thing. "Cosmo, that was so nice!"

He reached out to her and pulled her close to him. "I'm glad you like it sweetie." He placed his forehead on hers and looked into her eyes. "It's all true."

She ran her fingers across his cheek affectionately. "I'm so lucky to have such a thoughtful husband."

While they were being mushy Timmy picked up a paper and pencil and started trying to come up with a love poem. Little did he know, it was harder than it looked and he ended up spending half the night trying to come up with something.

Cosmo and Wanda appeared outside of the fishbowl the next morning to find Timmy still sitting at his desk fast asleep with a pencil in his hand and balled up pieces of paper all over the floor.

"Timmy wake up," Wanda said worriedly.

Timmy slowly opened his eyes. "Huh?"

"You're going to be late for school, sport."

"Were you up all night writing?" Cosmo asked.

"Yeah," Timmy said yawning.

Cosmo picked up the finished poem and Wanda looked over his shoulder. "Hey, this is pretty good Timmy."

"As soon as I get to school I'm going to give it to Trixie."

Timmy got to school and looked around for Trixie. Unfortunately for him it was a windy day. He tripped and the poem went flying out of his hand. "Oh no!"

He chased after it but he wasn't fast enough. It ended up in the hands of Tootie!

"No, Tootie!" Timmy exclaimed. "Give that to me!"

Too late, she was already reading it. The more she read, a wide smile spread across her face. "Wow, Timmy!"

"Tootie, that's not for you…!"

"This is the nicest thing I've ever read! First the flowers, then the necklace, now this…!"

"Wait, the necklace?"

"Yeah, the necklace you out in my desk," she said. "I knew you liked me, I just knew it!"

Timmy was in shock. This whole time he'd been trying to get Trixie to go out with him and now Tootie thought he liked her. This was a nightmare!

She reached out to give him a hug and he pushed her away. "No, Tootie, you've got it all wrong! None of that stuff was meant for you! I was trying to get Trixie to go out with me, not you!"

Tootie's eyes welled up with tears. "You mean, you don't like me?"

"No, I would never like you!"

She turned and walked away crying. As she did, she dropped the love poem and it flew in the wind until it landed back in Timmy's hand.

"Wow, she was really upset," Cosmo said.

"Do you think I was too hard on her?"

"Maybe a little bit," Wanda said.

"Maybe I should apologize to her..." Timmy stopped when he saw Trixie. "There she is!" He ran over to her. "Hey Trixie!"

Trixie sighed. "What am I going to have to do to get you to leave me alone?"

"Just read this, I wrote it for you."

She took one look at it then walked off without a word.

The bell rang and Timmy headed towards the school.

"Do you think she liked it guys?" he asked Cosmo and Wanda.

"Well if the shredded pieces of your poem in the trash are any indication…" Cosmo said.

"What?!" He looked into the nearest trash can and sure enough there it was. What more was he going to have to do?


	6. Step 5: Take Her On A Date

Step 5: Take Her On A Date

Timmy sat in his backyard that afternoon feeling defeated. Flowers didn't work, the necklace didn't work, neither did the dancing or the poem, and not only that but Tootie thought he was in love with her.

"Time for step five!" Cosmo said.

"Nothing seems to be working Cosmo," Timmy said. "Maybe I should just give up."

"You can't give up yet Timmy. The next thing has to work. No more Mr. Nice Guy. Now it's time to really lay it on her."

"So what's step five?"

"You have to ask her on a date."

"What am I supposed to say to her?" Timmy asked worriedly.

"Just be straight forward and ask her."

"What did you say when you asked Wanda on a date for the first time?"

"Well…" Cosmo couldn't help up but smile. He was so awkward back then, not that he was much better now, it was unbelievable. "So we were in school and she was really pretty and popular and I was super nervous. So I just kinda came out with it and said 'will you go out with me?' And she said yes, and then we went together, and then we dated for five years, and then we got married, and then we became your godparents, and then you asked what I said when I asked Wanda to go on a date with me…"

"Yeah, I know the rest of it."

"It's really easy Timmy, watch."

Wanda came over to them. "What are you guys doing?"

Cosmo held her hands. "Will you go on a date with me snookie?"

Wanda couldn't help but smile. Her husband was so romantic. "Of course darling. What are we going to do?"

"Well…" He hadn't really thought it through that far. "Black Panther just came out."

She gave him a kiss. "Then that's what we'll do."

"That doesn't count," Timmy said. "You've asked Wanda on a million dates. It's probably second nature to you now."

"Aw Timmy, it'll be fine, don't you worry," Wanda said.

The next day, Timmy was ready. He knew exactly what he was going to say and he knew there was no way this could possibly go wrong.

He went up to Trixie during recess the next day where she was hanging out with her popular friends as usual.

"Good luck Timmy," Wanda and Cosmo said.

"Thanks guys." Timmy walked over to Trixie. "Hey Trixie."

"What?!" she said exasperatedly.

"So I was just wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me. We could see Black Panther."

Trixie stood up while her friends looked on with interest. "Timmy Turner, you've given me an allergic reaction with flowers and you've tried to dance with me. Every day you keep trying to talk to me and no matter what I do or say you won't leave me alone. I don't want to be your girlfriend. I'll _never_ want to be your girlfriend. So give it up and move on and _leave me alone_."

"Ouch," Cosmo said from where he and Wanda were watching.

"That's got to hurt," Wanda said.

Trixie walked off and Timmy was left standing there in shock.

"I don't believe this!" Timmy said to his godparents. "I can't believe nothing I did worked! I thought she would have at least liked me a little bit. I thought…"

He heard what sounded like crying nearby. He looked to his left and saw Tootie sitting under a tree with her face in her knees.

"Looks like she's still upset," Cosmo said.

"Broken hearts are two of a kind," Wanda said.

Timmy watched her for a moment and felt bad. He walked over and sat next to her. "Hey Tootie."

She wouldn't make eye contact with him. He noticed she was still wearing the bracelet. "Hey."

"I'm sorry about before."

She didn't respond.

"Look, I was going to see Black Panther after school. You wanna come with me?"

"I thought you wanted to go with _Trixie_?"

"Well...Trixie doesn't wanna go with me and...and I thought it might be nice to go with you."

It seemed like all of her sadness suddenly disappeared. "Really?!"

"Yeah…" He wondered if he would regret this.

She grabbed his hands. "Timmy, does this mean you really do like me?!"

"Well Tootie...I don't really wanna date anyone right now."

Her face fell and she looked like she would cry again.

"I'm not saying no!" he said quickly. "I'm just saying that I don't really think I want a girlfriend right now."

"So...there's hope?"

He shrugged. "I guess so."

She threw her arms around him in a tight hug. "Yay!"

"Aww, that's so nice!" Wanda said. "They'd make a cute couple, don't you think Cosmo?" Cosmo didn't respond and Wanda realized he was no longer next to her. "Cosmo?"

All of a sudden he appeared behind her with his arms around her.

"Ah!" she exclaimed.

He laughed as he began to cover her in kisses.

She then took his face in his hands and looked him in the eyes. "You're insane, you know that?"

"You love me for it," he said with a smirk.

"I do." She placed a passionate kiss on his lips. "I love you so much."


End file.
